Aoba's Picture  Aoba and The Mysterious Sealer
by anoldfan
Summary: Aoba returns after the war to the Forgotten Island in the hope of finding any information on the girl whose memory he met there many years ago…   This is my 1st  story – I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Aoba's Picture.**

Aoba returns after the war to the Forgotten Island in the hope of finding any information on the girl whose memory he met there many years ago…

This is my 1st story – I hope you like it. No sex orX-rated scenes in this at all – just a nice feel-good story. These characters deserve the chance to be together in some way ^_^

Chapter One – Return to The Forgotten Island.

Aoba's ship approaches the shore line of the Forgotten Island and the party lowers down a small boat into which they enter and then disembark. The row up towards the boat and when they are close enough, jump into the warm water and pulling the boat, wade towards the shoreline.

It is a beautiful as it was before, Aoba thought. He lets the crew rest and they decide to catch some fish and barbeque them on the beach. Aoba makes his excuses and goes in search of the small hut he saw before. The jungle was teeming with large creatures and life – the atmosphere was full of vitality and goodness. Its so different to before. It doesn't take too long until he finds the hut and as he enters it, he takes his time to examine her room.

On the table, he sees her picture and his heart skips a beat. He carefully picks it up and takes her in. Her beautiful red hair, her eyes, her smile… why did they have such little time?

Putting the picture in the pocket in his jacket, he turns and leaves. All that was left of her when he saw her was her thoughts as the ultimate summoning animal consumed her that time ago and now the creature was destroyed, so was she. The 3rd Shinobi War had been the most difficult fighting aspect of his life but knowing there was no chance of seeing her was the hardest thing he had to live with. He was drawn back here, he didn't know why but he knew he had to return and even though 10 years had passed, he found himself back here upon scientific research regarding the summoning creatures.

He felt the picture against him with each step he took and felt lighter, happiest he had been in years. Along the way he collected some pieces of dry branches and approached the party on the beach, surrounding a large, warm fire and the sweet smell of cooked fish. He placed the wood near to them, sat down and joined them. One member had brought some sake and together they ate, drank and laughed until the small hours of the morning.

Later the next morning, Aoba woke up with a stiff neck and realised he'd somehow managed to use a smooth stone as a pillow.^_^ He got up slowly and laughed at himself - it had been ages since he had even had a drink and slept in such a relaxed way.

Making sure it wasn't a dream, he reach inside his jacket pocket and took out her picture – the scientist's grouped around her seemed to be smiling with him and he beamed back. As he was about to put the picture back into his pocket, one of the other party member's spoke to him and said:

"Hey Aoba, what does that symbol on that piece of paper mean?"

"Sorry?"

"The symbol?"

He turned the picture over and stunned, answered the scientists's question:

"It's a seal…

… **a Torii Seal?"**

She had a Torii Seal on the back of this picture – why? He looked so utterly perplexed that the scientist looked concerned and offered to get Aoba a sedative. He smiled and said no. He just kept looking at the seal… hoping…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Return To Konoha

Three weeks later and after a long sea voyage, the party returned to Konoha with useful information and with Aoba a burning question. The party along with him went to the Hokage to report on their mission and as they entered the room, they saw Naruto and six clones singning huge piles of paperwork. They stopped at the same time and the clones rested as the real Hokage greeted the party warmly.

"Hey, you guys came back so quickly! Nice work everybody! This information is going to be so useful for all Shinobi and in helping us bond with potential summoning animals! Great work!"

Everyone smiled at the glowing praise – when Lady Tsunade decided to retire to open a Casino she couldn't have picked a better replacement . After the report had been made the scientists decided to go to the bar to celebrate. Aoba said:

"I just need to speak to the Hokage for one moment and I'll see you all around… I promise!"

The clones said in Unison – "We're coming too!" and just after everyone had said good bye, the clones dragged the scientists out to the nearest ramen and karaoke bar.

The original Hokage and Aoba were the only ones in the office now and Naruto was curious as hell.

"So Aoba, what can I do for you?"

"Hokage, can you tell me about this seal?" He hands Naruto the photograph and Naruto closely scans the picture and the symbol on the back.

He smiled. "Well, 1st of all, drop the Hokage stuff and call me Naruto like usual and maybe I'll tell you."

Aoba laughed. "You've not changed at all. I thought being a parent would have altered you but not a bit."

"On the contrary, I feel like a reborn child whenever I think of them, lol!" ^_^ "Anyway, it seems that this seal has been created by an Uzimaki and looking at the picture, I would say it is the girl. This was the girl you saw o the mysterious island with Guy senseil and Captain Yamado, isn't it?"

Aoba just nodded and blushed.

Naruto nodded with his eyes closed and only opened them to look again at the seal. "The seal used is one to which if a key added, the thing the seals contains will be released. I guess I better start making some preperations…"

He was about to call back his clones when Aoba placed a outstretched arm out to the Hokages shoulder and he placed his hand on tit and said:

"Thank you. There is no hurry. We must also make sure this is not a trap. I would never forgive myself if I placed everyone in danger because…"

He felt Naruto pat him on the back as a response and queue for him to stop talking – he saw how nervous Aoba was and that he might need a bit of time to put himself together:

"No need to say anymore my friend. Go and have some fun tonight, keep my clones in check and see me tomorrow. We're going to see what there is to find."

The next day came quickly and Aoba was nervous as hell. He couldn't keep still and though being with friend's last night helped him, he couldn't stop himself fretting…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.- Reunited

"Hokage!"

Naruto came in full ceremonial dress and made all the preperations, the same ones used by his father when his mother was about to give birth to him. He saw Aoba and thought the man was about to give birth to kittens! He was darting back and forth and fidgeting with his hands… he was usually so calm in public, it threw Naruto for a moment and said:

"It's going to be okay Aoba. Everyone is safe and whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Naruto…. Let's see what's there."

Naruto rolled up his sleeve and reveals on his hand and lower arm the key. He used it upon the seal on the back of the picture and as he unlocked it, the scientists and girl from the picture come out, fully grown size and laughing!

"It worked! The back-up plan worked!"

"Worked?" Aoba said. She went up to him and touched his face, he then knew everything.

He smiled (^_^) … and then laughed quietly. "You sealed up as much of everyone's chakra into this picture so if there was an accident, they and you 'd be safe!"

She laughed! "Yes! I didn't know if it would work…"

"Come on girl," Said one scientist, patting her on the back. (Aoba recognised him from the picture) "you're the best Sealer in the village."

Aoba looked down sadly at the comment and the girl, her hand still on his cheek said: "What's wrong?"

"A lot of sad and terrible things have happened since you were are out of that picture. There's much to tell you…" OMG, he thought. Her village was destroyed. How do I tell her that?

"There are a lot of good things that I am looking forward to hearing, seeing and doing too", she said smiling and looking at Aoba.

"I guess," he said and held her. "Welcome back!"

"Well, thanks Hero," She then leant up to him on tip toe and kissed him softly on the lips. "Before, I didn't get the chance to thank you properly".

"That was worth the wait…" He said, blushing and holding her gently in his arms.

"Hey, be good to my aunt or I'll beat you Aoba!" Naruto joked with him teasingly.

"Hokage, I most deifinatly promise you that I'll always be good for her"

I'm sorry if it is really cheesey but I hope you like it - please tell me what you think if you have time xxx


End file.
